


Fair and square

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Max lost a bet, Oral, Overstimulation, Riding, bottom!lucas, now she has to watch, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: A shorter one, (I’ve been busy) But here’s Max watching her boyfriend get fucked





	Fair and square

Max kneeled behind her boyfriend, licking a long stripe from his balls to his asshole, humming softly as the boy moaned out. She grabbed his thighs, pushing her face deeper and slipping her tongue inside of him, poking and prodding, toying with the tight ring of muscles.

Lucas was ass up, face down on Max’s bed, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his girlfriend’s hot mouth. Just beside her was Billy, lazily stroking his cock and watching the scene unfold. Just as Max was getting into eating her boyfriend out, Billy slapped her on the ass and finally spoke after an eternity of silence, “Alright, slut. Move.”

Max huffed and scooted over to the head of the bed, folding her arms under her tits and rolling her eyes. The ginger had lost a bet, therefore losing her boyfriend for a night and now she had to watch him get fucked. The whole idea was hot to her, sure, but Billy had made it clear her only job was to prep Lucas. She licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to take her boyfriend apart by herself.

Billy spat on Lucas’ hole, making the boy whine as he circled his index finger around his puckering hole. Her held his hand over to Max now, brushing her bottom lip with two of his digits. The ginger opened her mouth, sucking in two of her brother’s fingers, swirling her tongue around them to make them nice and slick. 

“Your bitch is filthy, Sinclair.”

“I’m not his bitch, Billy. Shut the hell up.”

The older male chuckled, pushing his middle finger into her boyfriend until his knuckles were up against the boy’s ass, then came the second finger right alongside it, causing Lucas to hiss at the stretch. 

“Gonna get you nice and open to take my cock, Sinclair,” Billy started to scissor his fingers now, drawing a moan from the boy, “Fuck...I’ll bet you’ll take it better than Max.”

His free hand reached out and pushed down on the middle of Lucas’ back, making him arch further into the fingering, and when he felt Lucas was adjusted enough, he slid a third finger in. 

“Holy shit!,” Lucas bit into his bottom lip, taking the sting. The three digits were filling him up so nicely, opening him up just like Billy wanted.

“This your first time taking something up the ass?”

Lucas groaned as he brain tried to form words, “No—fuck.”

“Ever had a cock in your ass, you’re sinfully fucking tight.”

Lucas went silent and buried his face into Max’s sheets. All the while he was asking questions, Billy hadn’t stopped fingering him, curling his fingers into spaces Lucas couldn’t reach on his own. Billy looked towards Max, waiting for her to answer for him.

“Lucas usually tops…”

This statement only made her brother’s grin spread wider as he slipped his fingers from her boyfriend’s now slightly gaped hole.

“I get to break in another one of you little shits,” he kneeled on the bed now, leaning over and licking the shell of Lucas’ ear.

“I’ve been waiting to fill your ass with my cum for awhile..,” he growled, “watch it drip out of you and make Max clean it up.”

The head of his cock was pushing against Lucas’ hole. The boy was nervous, but his dick was painfully hard where it dangled between his legs. Max was watching intently, loving how much smaller Lucas looked compared to her brother as he hovered over him. 

Billy sat at the head of the bed, right next to Maxine, “come sit on my cock, I’m positive you can ride me better than Max can.”

“Fuck you,” she snapped but it was ignored as he watched Lucas crawl over and stradle him. The black boy grabbed Billy’s dick with a shaky hand and guided it to his entrance. 

Slowly, he sat on it, mouth falling open as he stuffed himself with the bully’s thick cock. His hole was clenching around him so nice and tight that Billy moaned deeply. Lucas stopped halfway, squeezing his eyes shut.

“That’s disappointing, Sinclair..here, let me help,” He grabbed the boy’s hips and slammed him the rest of the way down, making Lucas cry out at the intrusion. 

The pain only lasted a moment as it bled into pleasure. The sting of it all only made it better as Billy began to thrust up into him. Soon Lucas caught on to rhythm and began to bounce himself, moaning weakly as he fucked himself. Max was drooling at how Lucas’ cock was bouncing between his legs and she wanted nothing more than to choke on it until he came in her mouth. 

“Tell my little sister how good it feels to have my cock in your ass,” Billy smirked.

“Fuck— mmm, it feels so good, Max.”

Billy flipped them over, so Lucas was on his back. He grabbed Lucas’ jaw and fucked him deeper, “Yeah? You wanna be my little cock hungry slut too? Want me to fucking wreck you until all you can think about is getting split in half.”

Max moaned at this, making Billy look over to see her hand down her sweatpants. Her legs were spread as her hand moved wildly in her pants, getting herself off to the scene in front of her.

“I think she likes this..,” Billy slapped Lucas’ cheek hard enough to make the boy whimper, “ I think she likes watching her boyfriend get fucked nice and hard.”

Billy sat up, one hand grabbing onto the headboard as he started to pound into the boy. The sound of skin and Lucas’ pathetic moans filling the room. Billy got off to this, being in control. He reached down and held Lucas’ throbbing dick in his hand and began to jerk him off, matching his harsh thrusts. Lucas nearly sobbed, his eyes rolling back to all these new feelings. His dick was sensitive and his hole was clenching around Billy’s cock again, but this time because he was nearing his end.

“Shit...I’m close.”

Billy kept fisting his dick roughly, fucking into the boy at an angle now to hit his prostate repetedly. He was close as well, but he had way more control over his dick than Lucas and soon the black boy was cumming all over his own stomach, voice hoarse as he cried out, grabbing Billy’s wrist to push him away. Billy didn’t stop pumping his hand though, drilling into the boy as he chased his own orgasm, overstimulating Lucas.

Finally Billy slammed his hips forward and filled the boy with his seed with a heavy grunt, Max was cumming at that and soon the siblings were panting as they rode out their highs together. Billy wiped the cum from Lucas’ stomach, licking it devilishly as he glared at Max and pulled out. His cum began to drip from the abused hole, down the boy’s trembling thighs. 

“All yours, Madmax.”


End file.
